Promises are like piecrusts, meant to be broken
by spongefiend
Summary: Massie Block hates promises but loves commitments. This is about Massie realizing what the world has in store for her. i know it's not the best summary, but please read and review and tell me what you think.


_PROMISES ARE LIKE PIE CRUSTS MEANT TO BE BROKEN_

Promises aren't even in Massie Block's dictionary. Promises form one word in her mind, LIES.

1. The promise that Alicia would always be her best friend

2. The promise that she would always be daddy's little girl

3. The promise that her mom would always love her

4. The world us safe

5. Claire hates her

6. Derrick will never see her the same way

7. The promise that second chances don't exist.

Lie 1: Alicia would always be her best friend. That "promise" ended a long time ago. Massie remembered when they were little girls and she and Alicia were playing in the park, promising that they will forever be sisters, LIES. Alicia broke that promise when she kissed Cam and decided to try and destroy Massie's life. Note that I used the word try. However I knew what Alicia was doing and so did Kristen, Dylan, and Claire. That brings us to lie 5, Claire hates her.

Claire hates her? False, that's a promise that Claire made to her after the whole I was poor thing. I realized that Claire will always be there for me. Claire stood by my side throughout all those hard times. Claire, the one that I embarrassed when she first came to Westchester. Claire, the one I put through hell. She saved me when I was at my worst. Claire saved me when I was broken, she saved me when I thought the world was safe. Lie 4 the world is safe.

The world is safe? False, that's the thing that hurts me the most. The night I woke up bloody and bruised, and I began hurting down there. The day when they had to carry me to the hospital. The day my arm was broken, the same day I was stabbed. I remembered, that was when my real friends stood by me, the day I realized I would never be the same. It took me a while but soon I realized something else too, this was the day that would cause nightmare, the same day that I would lose two people close to me. Lies 2 and 3, she would always be daddy's little girl, and her mom would always love her. The last thing she realized was that this would go on her calendar as the official date that Massie Block was raped.

She would always be daddy's little girl, and her mom would always love her? FALSE FALSE FALSE! She stopped being daddy's little girl the same day she was… gulp 'say it Massie' she thinks, the day she was raped. The same day her dad past away. He was racing to get to the hospital to visit her. He ended up in a bad car accident, killed by a drunk driver, he died at the scene. It was her fault, it was always her fault, it would ALWAYS be her fault. Because, her dad was gone and her mom died with him.

Massie was disgusted with herself, her mom was disgusted with her.

Her mom hated her for putting herself in that situation.

He mom hated her for killing her father.

Her mom hated her for ruing her high society life.

It was then that Massie realized that it would never get better. She killed her father and she killed herm mom. Her dad would never call her his little girl again. Her mom hated her with a passion. Although, there was something that Massie didn't realize, there was someone who loved her for her, there was someone who cared.

Derrick Harrington.

Lie6, Derrick will never see her the same way.

Derrick will never see me the same way. FASLE, he was the only boy who stood by her bedside that night. He had tears running down his face. He whispered "I love you's" over and over again to her. He went with her to all her physical therapy sessions, her regular therapy sessions, he went through everything with her. Her post dramatic stress disorder episodes. Her crazy mood swings. He loved her, Derrick Harrington loved her. He loved her with all her scars and everything else. Derrick loved her, and se found out when her graced her hands with a ring. The words ' the world has second chances and I'm giving you yours' engraved in it. This cause lie7, second chances don't exist.

Second chances don't exist. False, I found out myself looking at that ring time and time again. Tears fell from my eyes plenty of times as I realize again and again that someone does love me.

Massie Harrington does have friends, and she doesn't believe in promises except for one.

Derrick will lover her forever.

Derrick Harrington loves Massie Harrington.

That's one promise that I will keep, matter of fact it isn't even a promise, it's a commitment.

I, Massie Harrington forever and always will be connected to Derrick Harrington.

Massie hates promises but loves commitments. She realizes this when she gives birth to her first child. Juliet Ania Harrington, and she doesn't make a promise to her daughter, no, she makes a commitment. A commitment that she will love her, hold her, and care for her forever. While Derrick Harrington delivers that same commitment to their child.

Because Massie Harrington HATES promises, but LOVES commitments,

_**A/N: Hey guys so some people were complaining about my story These Girls fall like dominoes. So I decided to forget that story and write one-shots because they seem easier. I was writing this throughout school and almost got in trouble, but the idea came to mind and I just had to write about it. I feel accomplished. Anyways please review and tell me how you feel.**_


End file.
